cujo
by StevenkINGFan
Summary: i dont own dis story dis is 4 ppl ow cnt find it anywer nd really want to read it. about a dog dat gts biten by a rabid bat. and coz complete terror 4 ppl of castle rock.
1. Chapter 1

Cujo

Once upon a time, not so long ago, a monster cam to the small town of Castle Rock, Maine. He killer a waitress named Alma Frenchette in 1970; a woman named Pauline Toothaker and a juniopr high school student named Cheryl Moddy in 1971; a pretty girl named Carol Dunbarger in 1974; a teacher named Etta Ringgold in the fall of 1975; finally , a grade-schooler named Mary Kate Hendrasen in the early winter of tha same year.

He was not a werewolf, vampire, ghoul, or unnameable creature from the enchanted forest or from the snowy wastes; he was only a cop named Frank Dodd with mental and sexual problems. A good man named John Smith uncoveredhis name by a kind of magic, but before he could be captured- perphaps it was just as well- Frank Dodd killed himself.

There was some shock, of course, but mostly there was rejocing in that small town, rejoicing because the monster which had haunted so many dreams was dead,dead at last. A town's nightmares were buried in Frank Dodd's grave.

Yet even in this enlightened age, when so many parents are aware of the psychological damage they may do to their children, surely there was on parent somewhere in Castle Rock- or perhaps one grandmother- who quieted the kids by telling them that Frank Dodd would get them if they didn't watch out, if they weren't good. Ans durely a hush fell as children looked towards their dark windows and thought of Frank Dodd in his shinny black winyl raincoat, Frank Dodd who had choked... and choked...and choked.

_He's out there_, i can hear the grandmother whispering as the wind whistls down the chimney pipe and snuffles around the old pot lid crammed in the stove hole._ He's out there, and if you're not good, it may be his face you se looking in your bedroom window after everyone in the house is asleep except you; it may be his smiling face you see peeking at you from the closet in the middle of the night, the STOP sign he held up when he crossed the little children in one hand, the razor he used to kill himslef in the other..so shhh, children... shhhh...shhh..._

But for most, the ending was the ending. There were nightmares to be sure, and children who lay wakeful to be sure, and the empty Dodd house( for his mother had a stroke shortly afterwards and died) quickly gained a reputation as a haunted house and was avoided; but these were passing phenomena- the perhaps unaviodable side effects of a chain of senseless murders.

But time passed. Five years of time.

The monster was gone, the monster was dead. Frank Dodd moldered inside his coffin.

Except that the monster never dies. Werewolf, vampire, ghoul, unnameable creature from thge wastes. The monster never dies.

It came to Castle Rock again in the summer of 1980. Tad Trenton, four years old, awoke one morning not lon after midnight in May of that year,needing to go to the bathroom. He got out of bed and walked half asleep towards the white light thrown in a wedge through the half-open door, already lowering his pajama pants. He urinated forever, flushed, and went back to bed. He pulled the covers up, and that was when he saw the creature in his closet.

Low to the ground it was, with huge shoulders bulking above its cocked head, it eyes amber-glowing pits- a thing that might have been half man, half wolf. And its eyes rolled to follow him as he sat up, his scrotum crawling, his hair standing on end, his breath a thin winter- whistle in his throat: mad eyes that laughed, eyes that promised horrible death and the music of screams that went unheard; something in the closet.

He heard its purring growl; he smelled its sweet carrrion breath.

Tad Trenton clapped his hands to his eyes, hitched in breath, and screamed.

A muttered exclamation in another room- His father.

A cry of ' What was that?' from the same room- his mother.

Their footfalls, running. As they came in, he peered through his fingers and saw it there in the closet snarling, promising dreadfully that they might come, but they would surely go, and that when they did-

The light went on. Vic and Donna Trenton came to his bed, ezchanging a look of concern over his chalky face and his straing eyes, and his mother said- no, snapped

" I told you three hot dogs was too many, Vic!"

And then his daddy was on the bed. Daddy's arm around his back, asking what was wrong.

Tad dared to look into the mouth of his closet again.

The monster was gone. Instead of whatever hungry beast he had seen, there were two uneven piles of blankets, winter bedclothes which Donna had not yet gotten around to taking up to the cut-off third floor. These were stacked on the chair which Tad used to stand on when he needed something from the high closet shelf. Instead of the shaggy, Traingular head, cocked sideways in the kind of predatory questioning gesture, he saw his teddybear on the taller of the two piles of blankets. Instead of pitted and baleful amber eyes, there was the friendly brown glass balles from which his teddy observed the world.

" What's wrong tadder?" His daddy asked him again.

" There was a monster!" Tad cried. " In my closet!" And he burst into tears.

His mommy sat with him; they held him between them, soothed him as best they could. There followed the ritual of parents. They explained there were no monsters; that he had just had a bad dream. His mommy explained how shadows could sometimes look like the bad things they sometimes showed on TV or in the comic books, and Daddy told him everything was all right, fine, that nothing in their good house could hurt him. Tad nodded and agreed that it was si, although he knew it was not.

His father explained to him how, in the dark, the two uneven piles of blankets had looked like hunched shoulder, how the bathroom light, relecting from Teddy's glass eyes. had made them seem like the eyes of a real live animal.

" Now look," He said. " Watch me close, Tadder,"

Tad watched.

His father took the two piles of blankets and put them far back in Tad's closet. Tad could hear the coathanger language. That was funny, and he smileda little. Mommy caught his smile and smiled back, relieved.

His daddy came out of the closet, took Teddy, and put him in Tad's arms.

" And last but not least," Daddy said with a flourish and a bow that made both Tad and Mommy giggle, " Ze chair,"

He closed the closet door firmly and then put the chair against the door. When he came back to Tad's bed he was still smiling, but his eyes were serious.

" Okay, Tad?"

" Yes," Tad said, and the forced himself to say it, " But it was there, Daddy. I saw it. Really."

" Your _mind_ saw something, Tad, " Daddy said, an his big, warm hand stroked Tad's hair. " But you didn't see a monster in your closet, not a reall one. There are no monsters, Tad.Only in stories, and in your mind."


	2. Chapter 2

He looked from his father to hismother and back again- their big, ell-loved faces.

" Really?"

" Really," Hiss mommysaid. " Now i want you to get up and go pee, big guy."

" I did. That's what woke me up."

"Well," She said, because perants never believed you, " Humor me then, what do you say?"

So he went in and she watched while he did four drops and she smiled and said, " See? You _did_ have to go."

Resigned, Tad nodded.Went back to bed. Was tucked in. Accepted kissess.

And his mother and father went back to the door the fear settled on him again like a cold coat of full of mist. Like a shroud stinking of hopeless death. _Oh please, _he thought, but there was no more, just that:_ Oh please, oh please, oh please._

Perhaps his father caught his thought, because Vic turned back, one hand on the light switch, and repeated: " No monsters, Tad,"

" No Daddy," Tad said, because in that instant his father's eyes seemed shadowed, and far, as if he needed to be conviced. " No monsters." _Except for the one in my closet_.

The light snapped off.

" Good night, Tad." His mother's voice trailer back to himlightly, and in his mind he cried out, _Be careful, Mommy, they eat the ladies! In all the movies they catch the ladies and carry them off and eat them! Oh please oh please oh please - _

But they were gone.

So Tad Trenton, four years old, lay in his bed, all wires and stiff Erector set breaces. He lay with the covers pulled up ti his chin and one arm crushing Teddy against his chest, and there was Luke Skywalker on one wall; there was a chipmunk standing on a blender one another wall, grinning cheerily ( IF LIFE HANDS YOU LEMONS, MAKE LEMONADE! the cheeky, grinning chipmunk was saying); there vwas the whole motley Sesame Street crew on a third: Big Bire, Bert, Ernie, Oscar, Grover. Good totems; good magic. But oh the wind outside, screaming over the roof and skating down black gutters! Hw would sleep no more this night.

But little by little the wires unsnarled themselves and stiff Erector Set muscles relaxed. His mind began to drift...

And then a new screaming, this on closer than the nightwind outside, brought him back to staring wakefulness again.

The hinges on the closet door.

_Creeeeeeeeeeee -_

That thin sound, so high that perhaps only dogs and small boys awake in the night could have heard it. His closet door swung open slowly and steadily, a dead mouth opening on darkness inch by inch and foot by foot.

The monster was in that darkness. It crouched where it had crouched before. It grinned at him, and its huge shoulders bulked above its cocked head, and its eyes glowed amber, alive with stupide cunning. _I told you they'd go away, Tad, _it whispered. _They always do, in the end. And then i can come back. I like to come back. I like you, Tad. I'll come back every night now, I think, and every night I'll come a little colser to your bed... and a little colser... until one night, before you can scream for them, you'll hear something growling, something growling _right beside your bed, Tad, _it'll be me, and I'll pounce , and then I'll eat you and you'll be in me._

Tad stared at the creature in his closet with drugged, horrified fascination. There was something that... was almost familiar. Something he almost knew. And that was the worst, that almost knowing. Because-

_Because I'm crazy, Tad. I'm here. I've been here all along. My name was Frank Dodd once, and i killed the ladies and maybe i ate them too. I've been here all along, I stick around, i keep my ear to the ground. I'm the monster, Tad, the old monster, and I'll have you soon, Tad. Feel me getting closer... and closer..._

Perhaps the thing in the closet sopke to him in its own hissing breath, or perhaps its voice was the wind's voice. Either was, neither way, it didn't matter. He listened to its words,drugged with terror, near fainting ( but oh so wide awake); he looked upon its shadowed, snarling face, perhaps he would never sleep again.

But sometime later,sometime between the striking o half past midnight and the hour of one, perhaps because he was small, tad drifted away again. Thin sleep in which hulking, furred creatures with white teeth chased him deepened into dreamless slumber.

the wind conversations with the gutters. A rind of white spring moon rose in the sky. Somewhere far away,in some still meadow of the night or along some pine-edged corridor of forest, a dog barked furiously and then fell silent.

And in Tad Trenton's closet, something with amber eyes held watch.


End file.
